


Tape Deck

by Toon_melody



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Super Powers Headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_melody/pseuds/Toon_melody
Summary: Everyone has an idea on how the tape player affects Baldi. Here’s my take on it.





	Tape Deck

The facility of That Place School was certainly...unique. The school seemed to draw the unusual its way, from teleportation, hydrokinesis, flight, gravity manipulation. Hell even the janitor is an open shapeshifter. But one of the more stranger powers belonged to Professor Baldi, while super strength didn’t seem too odd and slightly heightened speed wasn’t anything strange, his hearing was special. Baldi having the ability to hear much better then any normal human or many animals could, and even being able to tell what made that noise. But it’s not always good, migraines were common, but certain sounds had….unusual side effects.

Player ran down the halls notebook number four in hand, Baldi close behind, the smacking of his wooden ruler growing louder with every step. SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Player felt a themselves breaking into a cold sweat. They ducked a hallway losing the teacher, they pressed themselves against the wall holding their breath. Soon Baldi’s footsteps grew fainter and Player let out a sigh of relief. They continued down the hall minding there steps as to not draw too much attention to themselves.   
They soon found there way too the classroom holding the fifth notebook, they answered the problems the third one being unintelligible, and grabbed the notebook. But before they could leave Player spotted something that made them raise an eyebrow. A tape recorder sat on a desk in the classroom, a cassette already in place. Curios Player pushed play, a loud warbling like sound responded. Player cover their ears, stumbling back slightly in surprise. They quickly shut off the tape and sighed with relief, but relief was short lived as the smacking soon returned. Player turned around to be face to face with Baldi, they quickly stepped back a wall soon meet their back. Player was cornered. They tried to grab a B soda but they fumbled and the can rolled to the corner of the room. This was it. Wait. Maybe it wasn’t. Player slid under Baldi running to the desk with the tape player, grabbing it off the desk and facing Baldi.

“Not today Professor!” Player exclaimed

They pushed play.

Now what Player was expecting was Baldi to react the same way they had, be surprised by the noise and they would make a mad dash for it. But something unexpected happened. Baldi was certainly surprised by the noise, his shift in facial expressions showed that much. But he seemed almost dazed by it, he stepped back on unsteady legs. He placed a hand on the teachers desk, suddenly looking up at Player. He smiled. Player flinched a bit but returned the smile with there own awkward take on it. Baldi walked up to Player, his strides like a cartoon, unsteady and exaggerated, lifting his legs much higher then needed. He leaned forward.

“So. How was yoour day Player?” Baldi asked, his words slightly slurred

“Good?? And what about you Professor Baldi”

“Why! It was FANTASTIC!”   
He spun around in place, arms extended as if to emphasize his point.

Player was honestly unsure how to respond to this situation. They glanced at the tape player in their hand, the noise still playing. They smirked.

“Ahem..”

Player turned to see Sweep leaning against the door frame, smiling. He walked into the room.

“Hi Sweepy!~” Baldi called waving frantically

Sweep chuckled and gave Baldi a pat on the back. He turned to player, his expression taking a more serious tone but his eyes were still warm.

“Kid. You should probably shut off that tape.”

Player was hesitant to do so. But they soon noticed that Baldi was leaning against Sweep more so, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. The teacher looked visibly tired, he yawned but the goofy smile still stayed on his face. Sweep put an arm under Baldi’s arm, supporting him more. He looked at Baldi.

“Kid..”

“What’s up with Baldi.”

Sweep sighed rubbing his eyes with two fingers.

“Well Baldi has more..powerful hearing. Sometimes that’s good. Sometimes that’s bad. This is one of those bad cases. He acts….wonky with certain sounds and noises. This sound in particular.” Sweep pointed at the tape in Player’s hand than continued “Makes Baldi act like…” He paused searching for the right word. “How old are you?”

Player chuckled “12. But I’ve had the talk and the safe search turned off.”

Sweep began again “Well it makes him act drunk.”

Baldi slumped forward his eyes closed, Sweep catched him holding him up. Player was concerned for a moment but saw the steady rise and fall of his chest and the quiet snores coming from him showing that he was asleep. Sweep sighed and shot Player a smile.

“You should get out of here kid. Before he wakes up.” He reached into his pocket and tossed a quarter at them. “Penny for your troubles, I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this. Especially Princi.”

Player nodded, putting the quarter in there pocket and shutting off the tape, carefully placing it on a nearby desk as to not disturb Baldi. They quickly ran out, hand over mouth to stiffel there laughter. Player took one last look through the window and saw Sweep sitting Baldi on the teachers leather chair, the professor shifting to a comfortable position, laying his head in his arms. The janitor gently placing a blanket over him and quietly leaving the room. Player couldn’t help but giggle a bit, whatever just happened, Player wouldn’t soon forget.


End file.
